


The Only Thing We Have to Fear

by lakunae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakunae/pseuds/lakunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark. There were no people on the streets, which was strange to Steve, but then again, all the boys were shipping out, so maybe there just wasn't anyone there to <i>be</i> around. Steve didn't care. He felt like he needed to walk for a long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing We Have to Fear

It was dark. There were no people on the streets, which was strange to Steve, but then again, all the boys were shipping out, so maybe there just wasn't anyone there to be around. Steve didn't care. He felt like he needed to walk for a long, long time.

He'd been set up on a date, as usual, by Bucky. And, as usual, he caught the brief flash of disappointment in the dame's eyes as she looked _down_ to shake his hand when they met in front of the theatre. Of course she was gorgeous, all the girls Bucky hung around were, with soft brown hair and gams for days. She was more polite than other ones had been, not saying anything outright but sitting about as far away as one person could sit from another in adjacent movie seats.

They were supposed to go dancing, but the gal- Lillian? said that her feet were tired from working all day at the diner. "I gotta get home to my mom anyway," she said, and her face was so believable he'd have to ask Buck if she wanted to be a picture actress.

"It's fine," Steve said, smiling wryly. "Thanks for keeping me company tonight."

"Tell Buck I said hi, okay?"

"Sure thing. Want me to walk you home?"

"I live two blocks down, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." She hesitated, as if she was debating whether or not to kiss his cheek or shake his hand.

Steve smiled softly and nodded at her. "Be safe." She smiled thankfully.

"You too."

He stood there for a while, hands in his pockets. When she was finally out of sight, he turned around and began walking. He couldn't honestly say he was that upset. Frankly, the few times he had gotten a dame to go dancing with him, he just ended up embarrassing himself.

Walking past the park, he sighed. Normally he didn't walk alone at night; after all, he wasn't really a formidable match for anyone who wanted to mug him. Not that he had anything for them to take.

His feet took him down familiar streets, and he had lost himself in his mind enough until-

"Hey big-head!"

He turned around, and of course he had found himself walking down Bucky's street. His friend was leaning against the wood of his front porch, smoking a cigarette. He seemed to have turned in for the night, wearing a tank and slacks with no shoes.

"What're you doing out here at night, Buck?" Steve asked, walking up the path to the house.

"Could ask the same for you, bud. Thought you were going steppin' with that sweet thing you were all excited about going out with tonight."

"You know how this story ends, Buck. Don't pretend you haven't heard it a thousand times."

Bucky sighed and stubbed his cigarette out against the wood. "That bad, huh? I coulda sworn she'd be a good one; I talked you up so much I thought she'd want you to propose halfway through the film."

"Only so much you can do, Bucky. Even you can't talk me up a few inches taller."

"Ah, forget her," Bucky said amiably, opening the door. "Come in, Steve."

"I should be getting home."

"You're full of it. Get over here."

Steve shrugged and walked up the steps and followed Bucky into the house.

The radio was playing softly. "What're you doing here, Buck? You're gonna be shipped out soon, I know that much. Why are you hanging around your place on a Friday night? I'm surprised I didn't have to fight a line of girls to get to your door."

"Not feeling quite like turning on the charm tonight," Bucky said, and his grin didn't reach his eyes. "Want a beer?" Steve waved him away.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Hate seeing you so down, Stevie," Bucky said, shaking his head as he walked over to the kitchen. "Ahh, I love this one," he said, turning the volume on the radio up. "Dance with me, Stevie."

"Don't mock me, Buck."

"Nah," Bucky said, walking over and taking Steve into his arms in some slowed-down mockery of a two-step. "You wanted to dance tonight? Let's dance." He smelled like cigarettes and the beer or three he'd probably had before Steve came over, but he smiled more warmly when Steve complied.

 _I'll be seeing you,_ Bucky crooned off-key. _In allllll the old, familiar places..._

"Now I see why dames usually stop dating you after a week," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "You're such a punk."

"Hey, it's not fair to all the other girls in Brooklyn if I stay still for too long," Bucky said, swaying Steve side to side. "Gotta give everyone their fair shot."

 _In that small cafe,_ he sang, swirling Steve around the living room. _The park across the way.... the children's carousel... where some kids beat you up, but I'll never tell..._

Steve snorted, unable to keep himself from smiling. "There we go, Stevie," Bucky said warmly. "Got a smile out of you."

"Only 'cause you're so ridiculous," Steve said. Bucky smiled down at him, and they slowed. "Lose the bedroom eyes, save them for the girls," Steve said, rolling his eyes and turning Bucky's face away with his palm. Bucky didn't smile. "What's up, Buck?"

He sighed. "I ship out next week, Steve. With the 107th."

Steve stopped moving, but didn't let go of his friend. "Oh," he said softly. It's not like he didn't expect this. When Bucky'd joined up, he knew he'd have to say goodbye eventually. Everyone in the neighborhood was leaving; why wouldn't they call up someone who'd make as good of a soldier as Bucky? "You scared?"

"Scared? Me?" Bucky laughed. "What am I scared of? I've been fighting for your puny behind for years, now I'll just be doing it for the country. Besides," he said, smiling. "What've I got to lose?"

"Don't think that way Buck," Steve said. "Don't be reckless."

"I've been reckless since the day we met, Rogers," Bucky said. "Now would probably be a bad time to change it. Besides, with me gone, you'll be the most eligible bachelor in Brooklyn. You'll have a dame on each arm within a week."

"I'd turn down a dance with 100 USO girls if it meant keeping you around," Steve said. "We've never been apart that long, y'know? It's like separating brothers."

"Not quite," Bucky said quietly.

"What do you mean-" Steve started, and Bucky tipped Steve's chin up and kissed him softly on the lips. It was Steve's first kiss, and he felt his temperature rise and blood rush to his face. They broke apart, and Steve looked up at Bucky, shell-shocked. Bucky softly ruffled Steve's hair.

"You're so good, Stevie. I don't want you to forget that. Don't let any of these gals make you think otherwise." He rested his forehead against Steve's, still swaying as the song reached an end. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to an old jerk like me. Wish everyone else saw you the way I see you."

"Can I kiss you again?" Steve blurted out, and Bucky smiled, eyes creasing in fondness.

"Yeah," he said, pulling the smaller man tight against him. They kissed softly and innocently, Bucky running his fingers against the back of Steve's head, sighing softly into his mouth.

"I- I didn't know I wanted this," Steve admitted as they broke apart, staring at his feet.

"I did," Bucky said softly, staring into his eyes with conviction. "Always have." He pulled Steve against his chest. "You're gorgeous, Stevie. And good. So good." He took Steve's face into his hands. "Stay with me here tonight. I promise, I'm not going to try anything funny. I'd just... like to hold you. You know, like when we were kids and you got sick and your ma wasn't around. I just... wanna feel your heartbeat. Is that okay?"

"Okay Buck," Steve said. "Yeah, I can do that." Bucky walked towards the kitchen to turn off the radio. "Hey... leave that on, will ya?" Bucky smiled and turned the volume down.

They settled in Bucky's bed, with Bucky's arms tight around Steve's waist and his nose settling softly against the nape of his neck. "I'm scared, Buck," Steve whispered.

"Me too, kid," Bucky admitted.

"I wish I was going with you."

"I don't," Bucky said, kissing his ear. "Stay here, Steve. Stay safe. I want you here waiting for me when I get back. It'll be the only thing keeping me going over there. Promise me that?"

Steve nodded.

They lay in silence until Steve was sure Bucky was sleeping, and for the first time in his life, Steve realized that he had made a promise to Bucky that he had no intention of keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> First dumb little drabble I did for my [marvel cinematic universe tumblr](http://www.sexygeriatrics.tumblr.com). Come say hi!


End file.
